


Maryams are best bakers (well, one of them is anyway) c:

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: The 12 trolls of Christmas [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking, F/F, Frustration, Good Cooking, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half way through my Christmas series already! </p>
<p>Kanaya tries her hand at Christmas baked goods...and finds her talent with sewing is not transfered to the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maryams are best bakers (well, one of them is anyway) c:

**Author's Note:**

> On the sixth day of Twelfth Perigee, my matesprite gave to me:  
> Six Revving Chainsaws  
> FIVE FUCKASSES   
> Four cuttlefis)( 38D  
> :3 Thr33 sharp claws   
> Two 2et2 of 2taiir2   
> 4ND 4 SC4L3M4T3 H4NG1NG FROM TH3 TR33!

Kanaya Maryam had never sworn so much. Though she partially expected that was because her ancestor's matesprite spent most of her day swearing like a sailor. The other reason she suspected was that baking was nowhere near as easy as her ancestor made it seem.

The reason Kanaya was baking? John was convinced that all baked goods were poisonous and disgusting, so Kanaya wanted to give him a batch of cookies, specific to the human holiday of Christmas, that John didn't recoil from.

The only problem was that Kanaya's talent for sewing was not transferred to the kitchen.

She heard a quiet laugh behind her and turned to see her ancestor, The Dolorosa. Rosa seemed to find the sight of Kanaya covered in batter and frustrated rather amusing.

"What are you doing, my dear?" she asked gently.  
"I...Was Trying To Make Christmas Cookies For John...But It's Hard And I Can Not Do It...Plus My Skirt Is Ruined And My Hair Is A Mess" Kanaya mumbled, looking at her feet.  
"Well we can't have that now, can we?" Rosa smiled, putting a hand on Kanaya's shoulder "Tell you what, why don't you go and get a shower and get cleaned up and then I'll give you a baking lesson, alright?"   
"You Would Do That?" Kanaya whispered, looking at her.  
"Of course, sweetie. You are my descendant and it is my duty to help you. Also I have wanted to give you a baking lesson for ages" Rosa smiled warmly.

Kanaya smiled and went upstairs to get a shower and get changed into clean clothes while Rosa tidied up the kitchen and got out the ingredients to make Christmas Cookies, and Christmas cake as well.

Kanaya came back downstairs about ten minutes later, looking considerably calmer than she had done previously. Rosa smiled, then immediately began instructing Kanaya on what to do. She split of the steps in the cake and cookies recipes into separate lessons, only intervening when Kanaya needed help. Soon enough, the smell of spices and cinnamon had filled the kitchen with a warm aroma while both the cake and the cookies baked in the oven. 

Kanaya was about to untie her apron when Rosa raised and eyebrow and said "Where do you think you are going? We have only done half of the job. Although I suspect this next part will be a little more in your comfort zone" she smiled slightly.  
"Next Part?" frowned Kanaya "What Next Part?"  
"Why, decorating, of course, now pass me that sugar and I will teach you how to make icing."

When the cookies and cake had cooled, Rosa filled two piping bags: one with royal icing, the other with buttercream and told Kanaya to put the royal icing on the cookies and the buttercream on the cake.

Now Kanaya's precision from making clothes paid off. Each cookie received a perfect outline of icing and the Christmas cake was covered in buttercream roses (which Kanaya had figured out herself, much to Rosa's impressment). Finally, a dusting of edible glitter was sprinkled across everything and Kanaya stepped back to admire her work.

"There, see? Now you have a batch of cookies for John, and I have a cake to feed Aranea and my children. I am proud of you, Kanaya." Rosa said gently, hugging Kanaya, who hugged back tightly "However, I have one last job for you."  
"What Is That?" asked Kanaya, pulling away from the hug.  
Rosa laughed quietly before saying "You wash up, and I will put on a pot of tea for us. Then we can try that cake."

Kanaya huffed despite smiling, going to run some hot water to wash up. Perhaps baking was not so bad.


End file.
